Pet Problems
by Reader101w
Summary: Drakken has a new plan to defeat Kim Possible, because what would be beaten more easy than a cute, innocent kitten?
1. Drakkens Plan

This story started as and idea from Boris Jeltsin, I hope you enjoy.

Drakken has a new plan to defeat Kim Possible, because what would be beaten more easy than a cute, innocent kitten?

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

**

* * *

Pet Problems**

**Chapter 1: Drakken's plan**

"…And that is how we finally get rid of Kim Possible once and for all," Drakken finished his rant, a gloating grin on his face.

The grin quickly fell though, when he noticed no one was in the room with him anymore, "Shego!"

"Relax," the green skinned henchwoman said as she walked back into the main room while chewing on a hamburger, "I'm back, did I miss something?"

"You got to the kitchen and made a snack while I was in mid-rant?" Drakken almost shouted.

"Indoor voice," Shego told, not really making the situation any better, "And no, we were out of buns so I went to town to buy some take-away, you wanted some too?"

For a moment, Drakken was struck silent, "You went away to get a snack while I was explaining our next master plan?"

"And you just finished?" Shego retorted, "I've been away for over an hour and you didn't even notice?"

"NJAAH!" Drakken growled angrily, "Don't do that anymore."

Shego shrugged, "Only if you cut down on the long rants. So, what's the plan? Just give me the boiled down version."

"Hmpf," Drakken muttered, "maybe I don't want to tell you anymore."

"Fine," Shego shrugged and walked away.

"Let's just say a little kitty will be thrown at the dogs very soon…" Drakken chuckled evilly before he noticed Shego had left already again, "Shego!"

* * *

"Hey Kim," Wade greeted from the monitor inside the redhead's locker, "You're later than usual."

"Yeah, Ron got down with a cold," Kim explained, "I had been waiting for him for a while already when he called to tell he couldn't make it to school."

"I thought his fortress of immunity held back any germs," Wade smirked.

"Well, from what I heard over the phone, he got it bad," Kim told, "It seems only the full blown, clogged nose and hard headache ones get him, and I know how those feel."

"I bet it's not great," the computer genius sympathized; staying in his room most of the time kept colds and the flu safely away from him, but he could imagine how someone hit with a cold would feel.

"So, any sitch going on at the moment?" Kim asked, "And no, I won't take on anything big before Ron is back in the game," she added after a frown from Wade, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you got one weird message on the site from DNAmy," Wade told, "but I was going to discard it anyway. Apparently her changeling machine was destroyed last night and she wanted you to investigate."

"She's done with the fusing?" Kim frowned, "Now she's just changing animals into other animals?"

"That's pretty much it," Wade nodded, "I looked up the specs and I think that was its main use."

"Well, if it's destroyed it won't cause trouble anymore," Kim shrugged, "I don't see why I should look who has done this."

"Maybe, but if you go there, you might be able to convince her to give you the blueprints," Wade suggested, "That way we can counter the effects should she ever build a new one."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Kim smiled, "I'll look into it this afternoon, you rock Wade."

* * *

"Hey Ron," Kim said after she had called her best friend, "I'm going to pass by a little bit later; I've got a small mission errand."

"Nobbing dangeroub, right?" Ron answered in a very nasal voice, "Sorry, by dose is clobbed."

"No big," Kim smiled – almost chuckled actually, "Just take good rest and get better quickly. And yes, the mission is just a small investigation… at DNAmy's house, okaygottago, bye," she closed the connection before Ron could say anything back. She felt a bit guilty for cutting her friend off, but she wanted to do this mission and hearing half an hour of Ron's – almost inaudible – objections wasn't great for both of them.

Seeing as the somewhat off-worldish genetic scientist lived in Upperton, it only took Kim a short time to get there.

"I'm so glad you could come," DNAmy told as she opened to door for the redhead, "I don't feel safe in my own home anymore."

"They broke in through the window and threw over several tables before they headed into my lab and destroyed even more there," the heavyset woman continued, "fortunately I was only working on one project."

"Yeah, a real relief," Kim deadpanned, "can you show me the lab?"

"Yes, follow me," Amy led the redhead down the stairs to her basement laboratory.

The first thing Kim noticed was a deep dent in the lowest stair, "Was that here before?"

"No," DNAmy shrugged, "one of them must have fallen down when they got down here in the dark… serves them right for destroying my stuff."

"I guess," Kim decided against mentioning the damage DNAmy had caused to Middleton when she and Drakken had teamed up to create a monster, "Do you have some blueprints of your machine? So Wade can make a better estimation on how it was destroyed."

"Yes, of course," Amy handed Kim a memory stick that contained the data about the device; Kim plugged it into the Kimmunicator and sent the data to her computer technician.

"Wow, a small an neat machine for once," Wade told after he'd taken a look at the blueprints.

"I know," Amy said proudly, "this one I could carry with me without much effort."

"Wait," Kim looked around the room once more, "did you have more machinery in this room?"

"No," Amy shook her head in thought, "this was the only project I had going on, and I was in the middle of cleaning out the lab, why do you ask."

Kim pointed at the piles of debris in the lab, "If whoever got in here only destroyed your machine, how could they leave that much scrap material?"

"You got a point there," Wade acknowledged, "Do you think someone tried to make belief that the device was destroyed."

"Yeah," Kim nodded, "they were covering up the theft with this."

"Who would do such a thing?" Amy asked.

Kim knew lots of villains who would do that; it was more a question of narrowing down the numbers, "We'll figure it out. Wade, can you look for traces of the burglars?"

"Already on it," Wade told with a smug smile, "Give me a little time and I have them."

* * *

"I am a genius," Drakken gloated, looking at his newest theft; the changeling machine stood on the blue villain's work desk, ready to be used.

"If you say so," Shego said indifferently from the couch where she was filing her nails.

"Hmpf, you would never have though to create a diversion so no one would find out I had stolen the device," Drakken retorted.

"I also wouldn't have fallen down the stairs," Shego smirked, "Besides, I don't care that people know I steal stuff, it's what I do."

"Well… this gives me time to prepare my plan," Drakken muttered, "I bet you are just bursting with curiosity on what my plan will be."

The green skinned villainess made a popping noise with her lips, "There, I burst, now you're too late to tell me."

"Shego!" Drakken snapped, "Stop being sarcastic."

Shego grinned as she looked at her employer, "It's also something I do… in fact, you pay me for it."

"I don't… do I pay you to be sarcastic?" Drakken frowned confused, "That wasn't in the contract, just the 'no cloning', and the 'Christmas off' as far as I know." Nevertheless, he walked to the vault that held the employees' contracts and began reading through Shego's file.

"Aha!" he shouted triumphantly after a couple of minutes of mumbling while he read, "There is no such thing as me paying you to be sarcastic."

"Wow Dr. D, you really got me there," Shego smirked.

"That's right, you can be all sarcastic and I won't have to pay you a dime extra for it… wait, that doesn't sound right."

Shego's smirk grew into a full-blown grin, "Well, the next dose of sarcasm will be on me then; smart work Dr. D."

"Hggrr… Shego!" Drakken shouted, but his henchwoman had already lost her attention to him, as she was once again busy filing her nails… or her gloves, Drakken was never sure.

"Well, I'll just do this on my own then," Drakken huffed, "I don't need your help, even if you beg me to help me."

Shego's indifferent silence was somehow even more annoying than a mocking retort, but Drakken didn't know anything he could say more. Growling to himself about employees needing to know their place he got back to work on the changeling machine.

* * *

"Hey Ron," Kim said when she passed by the Stoppable house to check up on her friend, "How are you holding up?"

"Better," Ron smiled; his nose was still red and his eyes poofy, but he could speak coherently again, "How did your mission go."

Kim shrugged, "Like I told you, just some information gathering. Apparently someone stole one of DNAmy's machines and made it seem like they had destroyed it."

"Any suspects?" Ron asked.

"Not really, Dementor wouldn't be so subtle about it, Monkey Fist won't come near Amy's house and Duff Killigan isn't really into the type of work DNAmy does."

"Which leaves Drakken," Ron mentioned.

"Yeah," Kim wasn't too sure about that either from the look in her eyes, "But it's not really his style."

"Maybe it's a trap," Ron offered, "maybe he did destroy the machine and made it suspicious to lure you in."

Kim wasn't convinced, "Well, I'll just ask Wade to check in on Drakken and Shego first."

* * *

A few days passed in which Ron's cold slowly got better, but he still wasn't very fit. Meanwhile, Wade had looked into the evidence of the destruction at DNAmy's house and although he did find some tracks, he was not sure it was Drakken or Shego's.

"I can't say for sure Kim," Wade told, "it's because you told me it might have been Drakken that I found evidence leading to him, but at the moment it won't hold."

"Well, it's enough for me to go there and snoop around a bit," Kim said, "you know where Drakken and Shego are currently at?"

"First thing I looked up," Wade grinned smugly as he transmitted the coordinates.

"Will you be careful?" Ron asked as Kim got herself ready to leave for Drakken's current lair.

"Of course," Kim smiled reassuring, "you know what, I even promise to try and keep out of their sight, even if they do have the changeling machine."

"Thanks KP," Ron said, "you know what that means to me."

"But when I get backup, I will help them out in retrieving the device," Kim told.

"That's fair," Ron conceded, "though if you wait one or two days, I can come with an help you."

"Thanks for the offer," Kim smiled, "but we've already been waiting for way too long, if Drakken can get the machine running he may cause a lot more trouble."

* * *

Wade could easily find someone to check in a favor with seeing as Drakken's lair was in the mountain range not too far from Middleton.

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Jarrik," Kim said as she disembarked from the helicopter that had taken her some part above the lair.

"It's the least I could do after you saved those mountain climbers," the rescue worked smiled.

"No big," Kim waved off the praise, "everyone could have rappelled from your helicopter with a bag of ration packs and a propane heater to help the climbers sit out that snowstorm."

Quickly descending the mountain, it took Kim only half an hour to get to the roof of Drakken's lair. This time she didn't even need the ventilation system to get in as the lair was built into a natural cave and several smaller caves just led right into the main cave where the lair was. Since Drakken had only just occupied this lair, he hadn't found the time to seal off al entrances to the smaller caves.

Kim carefully and quietly walked through the system of caves towards a more lighted area where some noise came from, by the sound of it Drakken's ranting.

"_Good,_" Kim smiled to herself, "_Maybe I can find out what he is planning with it._"

But apparently the blue villain was not ranting about his latest theft but about the fact that there was hardly any food left.

"How can I do my villainy on an empty stomach?" Drakken demanded.

"Beats me," Shego shrugged, "guess you'll have to go down and do some shopping."

"Please," Drakken scoffed the idea, "I have employees for that… where are the henchman anyway."

"Out," Shego told with a smirk, "Some training seminar you wanted them to go to, and I'm not doing your shopping for you."

"Well… you have to eat too eventually," Drakken tried.

Shego grinned, "I've got a whole plate of salmon sandwiches… all for me."

The green skinned villainess walked off, immediately followed by Drakken who demanded her to share the sandwiches.

* * *

Kim could see the changeling machine standing on a workbench; she recognized it from DNAmy's blueprints. She knew she could just walk in and take the small device with her within a minute; it couldn't weight more than ten pounds.

However, when Shego or Drakken came back into the lair, they would notice the device missing and they would certainly chase her, and it would take her at least two hours to get down the mountain.

Weighing her options between taking the device or calling in Global Justice, Kim suddenly remembered from the blueprints that the part that made the device actually work was easily removable; Amy had even told her that she had taken the part from her DNA scrambler because she only had one.

Calculating that she would have at least five minutes in which Drakken would try to get some food from Shego - more if he succeeded and ate a couple of sandwiches - Kim quickly walked over to the device and opened the side panel.

Moving aside a few cables she noticed the cube-like part that was connected to the rest of the machine with several attached cables.

As Kim began removing the cables she suddenly heard a noise from he direction that Drakken and Shego went in.

* * *

Shego shoved Drakken out of her room with one hand while she held a sandwich in the other, "Go get your own food."

"GHRAAH," Drakken yelled, but stopped when he thought he saw something move in the main part of his lair.

He quickly ran over there to see what it was, but the lair was empty except for his workstation and the changeling machine standing on top of it.

Shrugging, the villain turned back to Shego's room and began pounding on the door, demanding at least one sandwich.

* * *

Heart pounding, Kim looked up from her hiding spot behind the workbench; she had been sure Drakken would see her. Normally she wouldn't have had trouble fighting him, or Shego. But she had promised Ron not to engage, and she was already stretching her promise quite a bit.

Working quickly, the redhead removed the integral part of the device and quickly made her escape after closing the device up again.

* * *

"If I give you a sandwich, will you stop pounding on my door?" Shego groaned from her side of the door; it had been fun at first to anger her employer by refusing him the food, but his persistence was highly annoying. A normal person would have given up long ago and gone shopping to get something to eat.

"Fine!" Drakken snapped back, "Give me a sandwich and do the shopping and I will stop pounding on your door."

"Oh no," Shego shook her head in determination when she opened the door and handed Drakken one sandwich, making sure he could not get to the other ones, "I did the shopping last time; it's your turn."

Drakken muttered some more, but finally gave in. Still growling to himself, he grabbed some shopping bags and walked over to the hover car.

Shego was about to wave him off sarcastically when she noticed a sandy footstep near one of the still open parts of the lair; one of the few she hadn't found the time to seal off yet.

Immediately recognizing the pattern - its imprint had left a mark on her face not too long ago for over a week - Shego ran over to Drakken, "Dr. D, Possible has been in here, did you see anything when you were pounding at my door?"

"I saw some movement," Drakken told as he thought back, "but there was no one in the lair besides us."

"Well, Kimmie was here," Shego growled, "what was she up to?"

"The changeling machine!" Drakken screamed and rushed over to the device, which looked okay, "Good, she didn't take or destroy it."

"Maybe she fled before she could do anything," Shego pondered out loud, "no matter, we'll catch her anyway, and then we see what she and the buffoon were up to."

"Yes," Drakken grinned as he picked up the changeling machine, "and then we can commence my plan."

"Yeah, mind telling me the plan beforehand?" Shego asked, "Before we get in all kinds of trouble."

"You'll see," Drakken grinned, "Too bad you didn't want to hear it before, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever," Shego growled, putting her attention to driving the hovercar. She was pretty sure the redhead would get straight down in order to get as much distance as possible, especially if she had done something… or stole something, although Shego couldn't figure out what had been in the lair that was worth taking.

* * *

Kim took her time climbing down the mountain; it was nice weather and she was sure it would take Drakken and Shego hours to find out what had happened.

Unfortunately, she had no such luck; just as she scooted down a large builder, the redhead could hear the soft whine of the hover car.

"There she is!" Drakken shouted, pointing at the highly visible girl.

"Yeah, I see her," Shego deadpanned, "Here, take the controls." She stood up in the flying vehicle and began shooting bolts of plasma at Kim.

Hurrying down the rock, even falling the last bit, Kim quickly sough some shelter. Fortunately all the rocks lying around provided ample cover.

Shego was about to unleash another barrage of plasma when Drakken put a hand on her shoulder, "Hold up Shego, I got this."

"Really?" Shego smirked, but her grin quickly faded, "Wait, who's holding the controls."

The green skinned villainess could grab the controls just in time before the hover car would have crashed into the mountain, "If I tell you to take the controls, I mean you have to hold them." She snapped, trying to get her pulse back to normal.

"Sorry about that," Drakken shrugged as he aimed the device he had taken from the lair in front of him, "And now, Kim Possible, you shall feel my revenge."

"Big words," Shego muttered, still angry with Drakken for almost crashing them, "Time for some action."

Kim had overheard the conversation but couldn't see anything because she was hiding behind a large boulder. However, when she peeked around the rock, Drakken got in a lucky shot and hit her right in the face with a beam from the changeling machine."

Nothing happened.

"_Phew_," Kim thought, "_Good thing I removed that part_." Then she took the confusion between the villains to make a quick getaway.

"What happened?" Drakken whined, "I got her."

"You failed," Shego snapped, "as always, and now she's getting away."

Drakken examined the changeling machine a little better until he noticed the loose cables inside, "She took something out of the device, we have to catch her."

"Yeah, too late," Shego pointed at the Global Justice jet that was just arriving at the scene, "Kimmie called for backup, let's get out of here."

* * *

"Thanks for showing up," Kim smiled at the Global Justice agents, "You made it a lot easier for me to get away from Drakken and Shego."

"Good," the agent nodded, "did you obtain the device?"

"Only part of it," Kim admitted, "but the most important part, without it the machine doesn't work… I know."

She took the cube-like part of the changeling machine out of her pocket only to discover it was badly damaged, "Oops, must have broken it when I jumped down that rock to get away from Shego's blasts."

"Too bad," the agent told, "we may have been able to put it to use, do you need a ride back home."

"Please and thank you," Kim smiled and climbed into the jet, as they took off she contacted Ron to tell she was okay.

"You promised not to engage," Ron pointed out.

"I didn't," Kim told, "I only took part of the device, without Drakken or Shego noticing. It was them who attacked me later."

"I guess," Ron muttered, none too happy about it, "When will you be back?"

"In a couple of hours," Kim told, "we'll pass by GJ first to see if they can salvage the part I took, it got a bit damaged."

"Okay," Ron smiled, "are you coming by later tonight?"

"I hope to," Kim said, "but I can't promise anything, if it get's too late I'll go straight home."

"But tomorrow is Saturday," Ron complained, "You can sleep in."

"I know," Kim smiled weakly, "but I really want to do some swimming tomorrow morning, and the kid's programs starts already at half past eight and I want to finish before they arrive."

"I got you," Ron grimaced; the few times he had gone with to swim laps he had been highly annoyed by people swimming in his way or swimming in the wrong direction and then bumping into him, "So, maybe tonight, or else tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, and goodnight just in case," Kim smiled before closing the connection.

* * *

Shortly after arriving at the Global Justice facility Kim regretted that she had not just given the remains of the part to the GJ agent; even though Wade had filled them in on the blueprints, the researchers were still asking her loads of question on how the part was connected to the rest of the device, and what she remembered of being hit by the beam Drakken had shot out.

Eventually – finally - Kim was 'released' from the questioning and she took a tunnel exit closest to her home.

As she got out of the vacuum tube system, the redhead looked at her watch and noticed it was already close to midnight.

"Great," she muttered, "I hope I'm awake enough tomorrow to do some swimming laps."

* * *

Just as she walked into the last street before getting home, Kim noticed a streetlight that stood crooked; apparently a car had hit it and driven off afterwards.

In itself that would not have been very interesting, but the service access was bent open and a few cables hung out, one of them sparking a bit.

"That could be dangerous," Kim muttered to herself and made a mental note to make a call about it the next day; she doubted anyone would answer at this time of night.

Walking past the streetlight, the redhead suddenly felt something in her pocket scratching her leg. When she took it out it turned out to be a small computer chip.

"I guess it must have shaken loose when the part broke," Kim pondered as she dubbed whether to go back to the GJ tunnel to return this item as well.

Deciding against having another volley of questions launched at her, Kim shrugged and resolved to bring it over the next day. But as she put the chip back in her pocket, her arm brushed against the pole of the streetlight.

"Ow," Kim winched as she received a small shock, "That thing _is_ dangerous…"

And then her world suddenly twisted completely.

* * *

In the dim light cast by the lights further along the street, a panicking black and red cat ran away from the street.

* * *

**A/N:** not much to say here, I hope you liked it.


	2. Life as a cat

Thanks everyone for reviewing, I hope you keep enjoying the story.

Kim is discovering what life as a cat is like.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Life as a cat**

Kim ran in blind panic, unable to comprehend what had just happened to her; the only thing she knew was that her world had completely changed.

The mad dash did not take long, however, as her mind calmed a bit and she couldn't find the reason why she had run off in the first place. She came to a stop, and embarrassed by her panic attack, Kim began to lick her front paw.

Moment later, tongue still out and paw still extended, Kim suddenly realized what she was doing; she was _licking _her paw… no, she was licking her _paw_!

"_What just happened?"_ she wondered as she looked at the appendage; it was black at the shoulder, turning over into orange to eventually end in a white tip. The bottom had soft pads with barely visible but clearly sharp claws between them.

"_How can I even see this?" _Kim wondered, "_It's the middle of the night, and there aren't really bright light sources around…_"

As she noticed how much brighter the night had gotten, and how many more sounds there suddenly were, Kim's mind slowly caught up with reality, "_I'm a cat!_"

Strangely, that conclusion did not come with the shock she thought would have occurred; instead, she felt confident, powerful, even to say mighty.

"_Must be the 'cat' personality,_" Kim pondered as she took the time to look herself over a bit better.

Her chest was mostly white, just as one of her front paws, the other paw had the black, orange and white pattern she had already noticed. Her belly was white as well, with semi-long hair, her back was a more or less striped pattern of black and orange while her tail was mainly orange with some black in it. Her hind legs were mostly orange and, like her front paws, white at the feet.

"_At least an eight on the weird scale,"_ Kim concluded. Again, her cat-side didn't really seem to care; there were far more interesting things going around.

Moving her ears in all directions, Kim noticed a plethora of sounds, many of which were highly interesting; there were some rodents hiding about in the bushes, calling warning signals to each other about the vicinity of a predator - "_Which is me,_" Kim though contently - there were high pitched noises coming from a badly tuned television or radio in the house close by and half a block away a couple was arguing about something.

Tuning out most sounds, Kim focused on the rodents that were hiding under the bushes, when she approached she could hear them crawling backwards to further the distance between them and the cat. Slowly laying down she became fully motionless and waited for the mice – she was pretty sure it were mice – to come out and investigate.

Some time later – Kim found it very difficult to estimate time in her current form – a new thought occurred, "_Maybe I should warn somebody, for sure they'll miss me tomorrow._"

As the cat in her decided to grace the mice and let them live for another day, Kim walked back to the street and continued her interrupted walk home.

* * *

As she closed the distance to her home, something kept nagging on Kim's mind, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Deciding that it must be her mind trying to figure out a way to get in, Kim focused on just that: how to get in.

However, her thoughts were brutally interrupted when she heard a low growl quite close to her, and a familiar voice calling out loudly, "Boran, leave that cat alone!"

"_Oh no, Boran!"_ Kim suddenly knew what had been nagging on her mind, then the barking started and she found out just how fast a cat could actually run.

Boran was the dog from one of their neighbors; a large but usually mild-mannered German shepherd. However, the dog had a tendency to chase cats whenever his master let him run without a leash, like now on his midnight walk.

Jumping over a six feet high fence while barely even touching the top, Kim's only thought was to get as much distance between her and the dog who was currently many times her size and weight.

Even after she was sure the dog couldn't have followed her anymore, Kim decided to run a bit more, until her stamina was completely ran out.

Exhausted, she laid down on her side to catch some breath; she felt completely spent. And after finally dragging herself under some bushes, she soon fell asleep to restore her energy.

* * *

Somewhere early in the next morning, Kim woke up feeling rested and quite hungry. And a world of smells didn't really make that feeling any better.

From her hideout under the bushes she looked out over a well-kept garden mainly consisting of a neatly trimmed lawn sporting a few small shrubs.

Of course, it was what stood on that lawn that had Kim's – or, more specifically, her cat side's – attention; a blackbird was poking around in the grass, probably looking for worms.

Instincts taking over, Kim's entire focus turned towards the bird that was unaware of her presence.

Ever so slowly and using her surroundings for cover, the cat crept closer to the unsuspecting bird. At one moment the bird looked up nervously and Kim froze, a few looks around apparently satisfied the blackbird as it continued with its own hunt.

Muscles tensed up, she got ready to pounce. And then, with speed that almost surprised Kim herself, she launched at the bird.

With commendable reaction time, the blackbird managed to get off the ground before the cat got to its position, but Kim had already jumped up and slashed the bird out of the air.

They landed at the same time, but the blackbird was severely wounded to one of its wings and was not able to get fully airborne again.

That didn't mean the bird was defeated though, desperately flapping its wings it tried to get away from the cat while in the meantime picking at the predator for all it was worth. In the end it didn't really matter though; a few hard smacks on its head and the blackbird was too dazed to fight back.

The hunt and catch had been so exciting that it took Kim's mind quite a while to catch up to the cat mind; she was already halfway through devouring the bird when realization struck, "_I'm eating a bird I just killed!"_

However, to take the cat mind off one of its basic instincts was a whole other matter, and even though her human side was still a bit shocked at the idea of killing and eating the small bird, her being a cat took away all the revulsion somehow, this both relieved and disturbed Kim, "_I really need to find someone who can help me."_

* * *

After finishing the bird Kim decided to go to Ron, one reason was that she did not want to face Boran again and she wasn't sure when the dog was walked. The other reason was that her house would probably be empty anyway; her brothers had soccer practice and her mother was working, and on most Saturdays her father played golf with his work buddies.

It took her a while to figure out where exactly she was in the neighborhood – being a cat sure changed ones perspective – but then she purposefully walked to her friend's home.

However, after crossing several backyards, Kim came face to face with another cat. Her senses immediately told her that the other cat, mainly white with black marks, was female too.

The two cats faced each other for a while, mimicking the other's moves; when the black and white cat sat down, so did Kim. And when Kim lay down fully, resting on her front and back legs, so did the other cat.

No further move was made as the cats looked each other up, observing each other's strengths and weaknesses. Tails slowly moved back and forth but that was all the movement that came from the felines; for the rest they could have been dolls.

Time passed and still nothing happened, and Kim began to wonder how long they were at it already. But then a lawnmower was started one or two gardens ahead, breaking the spell as both cats looked up. Seeing this as an opportune moment to leave, Kim got up and walked off. For a moment the other cat seemed inclined to follow her, but then the cat changed direction and began walking to the front yard.

"_What was that all about?_" Kim wondered, but her cat side thought this was a completely normal encounter; they had faced each other up and both got out unscathed, although if this had been about the dominance in this territory, they would probably have exchanged some blows.

* * *

Without any other encounters, Kim reached the Stoppable home shortly after. She estimated it was halfway the morning, so Ron should be starting to wonder where she could be.

However, the lawn chair set up in the yard did not bode well; it might very well be that Ron would relax all day and only wonder about her when he woke up from his afternoon nap, which could easily take most of the day.

As Kim was figuring out how best to contact Ron, the door opened partly and a small rodent walked out of the house.

"I'll be there in a moment," Ron called out to Rufus from inside the house, "Just grabbing some sandwiches."

Rufus chittered his okay and began walking to the lawn chair. Halfway there, he suddenly stopped; something was watching him.

Looking around, the molerat saw nothing. Then again, his eyesight wasn't that great to begin with, but his sense of smell told him something dangerous was nearby.

Kim lay crouched down in the grass, eying the rodent; even though she wasn't really hungry, some part of her wanted to catch the creature and once again she found it extremely difficult to discern her human side from her cat side.

Suddenly feeling very vulnerable, Rufus backed away to the house, but it was a long way to backpedal for a small animal as he was, and he didn't dare to turn around, afraid that he would be attacked in the back.

Something blurry in the distance suddenly became sharp and Rufus recognized a cat charging at him.

Kim jumped, her front paws extended to catch the molerat, when she suddenly flew over the rodent and had to make an awkward twist to land on her feet again, "_What just happened?_"

Rufus sighed in relief; his Monkey Kung Fu skill had just saved him from becoming a snack for the cat that was just recovering from the toss he had pulled on it. However, his problems were far from over as the feline didn't seem fazed at all and got ready for the next strike, and now it stood between him and the door.

Their pride hurt, cat and human fought together this time, displaying martial arts skills that made the molerat seriously wonder whether this cat was exactly normal.

Easily dodging the now expected defensive strikes from Rufus, Kim jumped up and got in a strike of her own with her powerful hind legs, kicking the molerat almost three feet away before he fell to the ground.

Having trouble getting up, Rufus looked up at the cat that was leisurely walking over to him, clearly confident that the rodent had lost its fight.

And though he didn't want to admit it, Rufus had lost his fight; any normal cat he could handle, he even chased a big tomcat out of the garden once, but this tortoiseshell cat was different and yet somehow a bit familiar.

Instead of finishing her prey, Kim sat down and gave Rufus a small tap with her paw, enticing him to move so she could chase him again. When the molerat didn't do much other than slowly trying to get up, she quickly got bored and considered whether to walk away or finish the creature off.

"Hey!" Kim almost jumped out of her skin when Ron suddenly shouted out from behind her, "Leave Rufus alone!"

Kim ran off while Ron chased her, furious at the cat for hurting his friend, "Get out, this is a 'no-cat' zone."

Spotting a tree nearby, Kim quickly scampered up and climbed to a branch about seven feet high from where she started glaring at Ron accusingly.

Unsatisfied that the cat still hadn't technically left the yard, but not wanting to climb up the tree as well, Ron turned away and walked over to his pet friend, "You alright Rufus?"

"Yeah," Rufus nodded and blew the cat a raspberry, "Puh."

Seeing Rufus' behavior brought Kim's human side back to the front, "_What am I doing?_"

She tried to figure out a way to regain trust from Ron, but couldn't think of any, "_How could I have been so stupid?"_

Watching how Ron moved the lawn chair to the back yard - seeing as he didn't want Rufus to worry from the cat that still sat in the tree – Kim sighed; she was back at square one.

* * *

Having to fall back on her original plan, Kim decided to head home and see if she would have any more luck there.

The walk home was quite a distance if you were a cat – when chased by a dog everything went much faster – but Kim managed to arrive around noon.

This time she had more luck; there was no dog in sight and her brothers were just returning home from soccer practice.

"Hey look, a cat," Tim said, pointing at the cat that walked on their premise.

"Here kitty, kitty," Jim said, crouching down and holding out his hand.

Kim approached the twins and allowed them to pet her, something she noticed felt really nice.

"I've never seen this cat around," Tim mentioned.

"Must be new here, or lost," Jim shrugged, "Should we give her something to eat."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tim frowned, "and how do you know it's a she?"

"I don't know, just guessing," Jim moved to pick the cat up, "we could check though."

"_Oh no, you're not_," Kim deftly avoided the hands and moved away a bit from the boys.

"Guess she doesn't like being picked up," Tim chuckled, but they did leave Kim alone after that.

However, when the boys walked into their home, Kim knew she would have to follow them to even have a chance at communicating to them who she was, but if she wasn't quick enough with that they would throw her out again and not give her a chance again.

Fate wouldn't have it though; Jim and Tim were inside the house before she even had thought out what to do next, "_Aw man, I should have gone in first and thought things out later._"

Locked out of her own home, Kim could not do much more than wait for either Jim or Tim opening the door again or one of her parents coming home.

* * *

Kim felt like she already had waited for several hours, although she wasn't sure as her cat senses hardly recognized time. Several people had walked past the house and a few children had lured her into a game with a piece of rope for a while, something she had found very exciting and fun to do.

However, when finally someone came to the Possible residence, it wasn't one of Kim's parents as she had hoped, instead she once again had to face Ron.

The blond boy immediately recognized her, "You! How did you get here… I won't let you eat Rufus."

"_This gets only worse,_" Kim groaned inwardly; she had to do something to turn regain Ron's goodwill towards her.

But then the front door opened and Ron turned to face Jim and Tim looking at him funny, "Why are you talking to a cat?"

"She was also at my home a couple of hours ago," Ron explained, "I think she's out to get Rufus," After those words Rufus popped up from Ron's pocket and showed his agreement with that statement.

"I told you it was a female," Jim smirked.

"How do you know?" Tim asked Ron.

"Aren't all tortoiseshell cats female?" Ron asked, "Anyway, I wanted to ask if KP was here, she said she'd pass by after swimming but I haven't seen her yet."

"We don't know," Jim told.

"Kim came home after we went to bed, and she was out before we got up," Tim added.

"_You didn't even notice I didn't get home all night?"_ If Kim could frown, she would have, "_Then mom and dad probably also don't know._"

"Maybe Wade knows," Ron suggested.

"Let's ask him," Jim said, opening the door again; he had closed it to prevent the cat from entering the house.

"We can contact him from our computer," Tim told.

When the three entered the house Kim tried to get in as well, but Ron shushed her away, "You're not getting into the house and stalk Rufus there too."

Making sure that she could not follow him, Ron walked in and closed the door.

* * *

Kim sat on the driveway, staring at the front door and fighting the urge to loudly meow her displeasure with the situation. She felt she had been waiting for hours already, what was taking them so long?

Finally the door opened and Ron walked out, carrying one of the spare Kimmunicators, "What do you mean the signal is gone Wade? You have only looked for about ten minutes."

"I'm telling you Ron," Wade told, "the signal is gone, and apparently it's been that way since last night. The only reason I didn't call you before was because the Kimmunicator didn't signal a breakdown distress call."

"So where did the signal stop," Jim asked.

"Maybe we can find some clues there," Tim added.

"Okay," Ron agreed, but then he spotted Kim sitting on the driveway, "What do you want? Why are you here?" he held Rufus away from her protectively.

Mentally sighing, Kim decided to break out her best weapon against Ron; tail curled around her body, she looked up at the boy with shiny large, sad green eyes, pupils wide as she tilted her head as bit.

She could see Ron breaking down – the puppy dog pout was nothing compared to this – and then she went in for the kill, "Mew…"

"Awwww," Ron couldn't help but smile, and even Rufus seemed soothed, "You are a cute kitty."

Hoping it would work, Kim tried her best apologetic look as she looked directly at Rufus, she then raised her front paw, hoping they would understand the gesture.

"Look, she wants to be friends," even though Ron bought completely into it, Rufus wasn't entirely convinced, but he decided to give the cat the benefit of the doubt. Although he still didn't dare to get near the feline, he smiled back and nodded his accepting her apology.

Jim and Tim had been looking at the ordeal in confusion; they had not been subjected to the full force of the cute cat look, but the look in those green eyes somehow nagged at their minds, like they were missing something. Looking at each other, they shrugged it off and proceeded to the topic at hand, "Let's check out the last known location of Kim's Kimmunicator."

* * *

The spot where Wade had last gotten a signal from the Kimmunicator was not too far away, and conveniently close to a Global Justice vacuum tube.

"Okay, what should we look for?" Ron asked, looking around for clues.

"The Kimmunicator signals about every five minutes," Wade explained, "So whatever happened to Kim, I should have been in a five minute radius."

"Let's try the route from here back home," Jim suggested.

"Kim would have probably been walking home when something happened to her," Tim added.

"But we just walked that route," Ron said.

"Kim tends to use the other street when she goes home alone," Jim told.

"There's more lights in that street," Tim explained.

Kim had accompanied the boys to the GJ tunnel – they didn't seem to object anymore to her following them – and she too was looking for something that could help them figure out what happened to her.

"_The computer chip!"_ As they got closer to the damaged street light she began to search for the object that must have had something to do with her being changed into a cat. It didn't take her long to find the small chip – being close to the ground had its perks.

"What have you got there?" Ron asked when the cat that seemed to have become their companion for the time being approached with something in her mouth, "Hey, don't eat that, it might kill you," he tried to pry the chip away from her, but the feline already let the chip go and dropped it at his feet.

"This could make you really sick," Ron said as he picked up the chip, "Let me toss that away safely."

"_No!"_ Kim's eyes grew wide when Ron walked to a nearby waste bin to throw away what was probably the key component to get her human form back.

"Wait, what's that thing Ron?" Jim asked, looking at the chip.

"Just something that the kitty came up with," Ron shrugged, "…maybe we should give her a name."

Tim took the chip over from Ron, "Maybe whoever kidnapped Kim lost this… why would you name a cat anyway, it's not like they listen."

Kim wanted to take offense at that comment, but had to admit it would probably be correct anyway, she was already glad that Jim and Time were looking into the computer chip part.

When the twins let Wade scan the chip, the technical genius immediately recognized it as something that came out of the changeling machine, "If that's so, then Drakken must have captured her, I'll call Global Justice to let them know to put extra security around the part of the changeling device they have."

"Never mind that," Ron said, "we'll go to GJ ourselves, maybe they know something more about what could have happened with KP, there is a tunnel entrance nearby."

When they arrived at the tunnel entrance, Ron turned to the cat that was still following them, "Now you have to stay here, I'm not sure what GJ's position is regarding pets."

"You bring Rufus along too, right?" Jim frowned.

"That's different," Ron told, "Rufus is a part of the team."

"_Like I'm not,"_ Kim muttered to herself, but the boys had already fallen through the trapdoor and it had closed behind them again, "_Great, now what?_"

Figuring that the next step Ron and her brothers would take was to go to Drakken's lair, Kim decided to go there herself in advance, "_I hope they allow cats on the bus, 'cause I'm not going to walk the whole part._"

**

* * *

A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon (I hope).


	3. Cat person?

Thanks everyone for reviewing, I hope you keep enjoying the story.

The people you least expect it from can turn out to be quite nice around cats.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cat person?**

When Ron, Jim and Tim arrived at the Global Justice facility, they found it to be in a state of panic. And people didn't seem too happy to see them at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Director asked when she passed by at a quick pace and noticed them, "And where is Kim?"

"We were hoping you would know," Ron said, "but we think KP is captured by Drakken."

"He wants to use the changeling machine on her," Jim told as if it were already a fact.

"You must keep the parts you have of it under the best security you have," Tim added.

Dr. Director's shocked look, combined with the high alert GJ seemed to be on told the twins enough, "They already got it, right?"

"Just ten minutes ago," the leader of Global Justice sighed, "Shego blasted her way through our agents and took the part."

"Did she or Drakken mention anything about Kim?" Ron asked worried.

"We have not seen Drakken, but Shego's actions did not indicate that they already caught Miss. Possible," Will Du, who had walked up to them, told.

"And where were you when it happened?" Ron frowned.

"Returning from a mission," Will looked a bit uncomfortable, "Shego ran me over when I entered the facility."

"Great," Ron muttered, "now what?"

"Let's go to Drakken's lair…" Jim offered.

"...And take the device back," Tim added, "if Kim could do it herself alone, we can do it too."

Ron was still unsure, but he had to agree that if Kim was captured, they were probably pressed for time, "Okay, let's do that. Remember though, I'm the team leader now that KP is not here."

"As if," Jim and Tim laughed as they headed towards one of the GJ crafts, Will followed close behind, ordering them to stop and to stay away from the controls.

Betty sighed, "Better go with them quickly before they leave without you, I hope you find Kim in good health."

"Me too," Ron said as he turned away and ran after Jim, Tim and Will Du, "Wait up."

* * *

Kim was very pleased with herself; she had managed to jump on a pickup truck that was headed for the mountain area while it was waiting for a red light. In the open truck bed she easily found a spot between a few crates that were strapped to the vehicle, and even though she could only look at the road behind her, she had a pretty good idea where she was.

Her good fortune lasted until she got close to the foot of the mountain, the driver apparently wasn't inclined on going up the mountain road and slowed down to make a turn towards the interstate that wasn't too far ahead.

Kim quickly jumped off the vehicle when it was going at its slowest and she watched it disappear before she headed down the small road leading up the mountain.

"_If I just follow this road, I should be able to see the caves with Drakken's lair in a couple of hours… I hope,"_ deciding not to dwell on that too much, Kim picked a pace she could keep for a long time and went further up the mountain.

* * *

"We did it Shego," Drakken gloated, "we got the changeling machine back, Kim Possible thinks she is so smart, but she's not."

"We?" Shego inquired, "I did all the work, you didn't even leave the passengers' seat of the hover car to get ready for a quick escape."

"It was my brilliant mind that worked out the plan," Drakken scowled.

"Shego! We have to get the changeling machine back, you must steal it back," Shego said with a bad imitation of Drakken's voice.

"Well… I…" Drakken growled, unable to find a retort, "Hmpf… at least I got the machine fixed, I wouldn't expect you to do such a thing anytime soon."

"Imagine why," Shego shrugged as Drakken switched on the device, it sputtered a few times and then all the lights on the display went off again.

"Great fix Dr. D," Shego smirked, "truly a real genius at work."

"Don't mock me Shego," Drakken growled as he shook the machine, "maybe there is a loose wire or something."

"Or, you know, the part you put in is broken," Shego suggested in a sarcastic voice.

"That cannot be," Drakken opened up the device again and took the internal part out and opened that as well, "Shego! There is a chip missing."

"Not only there," the green-skinned villainess muttered low enough so her employer didn't hear, "Maybe Kimmie still has it."

"Then we have to capture her," Drakken said, "and then we can use the device immediately as well."

As the blue villain got into his evil laugh, Shego sighed and turned her attention back to filing her nails.

* * *

"And what does this one do?"

Will Du glared angrily at the Possible twins as he tried to pilot the GJ jet without them pressing the buttons that would make it go crash, "That's the air conditioning control, could you please remain seated?" And here he had thought that Kim was annoying, he already regretted ever meeting her brothers.

"Duh, why does it have a subzero setting?"

Angry because he actually didn't know the answer to that, Will said nothing and just stared ahead."

"How long before we get there?" Ron asked, "KP might be in deep trouble."

"Two minutes if you want to barge in and get captured as well," the Global Justice agent said with a clearly annoyed tone, "fifteen if we want to sneak in, I suggest the latter."

* * *

_**Approximately sixteen minutes later:**_

"Breaking in through the cave system? Really?" Shego smirked as she closed the door to the cell that locked Ron, Will, Jim and Tim up, "Even after Kimmie used the exact same entrance?"

"What did you do to KP?" Ron demanded, but the green skinned woman already walked off, carrying the group's equipment; the Kimmunicator, several of Will's gadgets and the silicone phase disruptor that Jim and Tim had taken with them for some reason.

"I thought you were better than this," Jim said, but it wasn't clear whether he was talking to Will Du or to Ron.

"Yeah, you could have put up some fight," Tim added, mainly looking at Ron who, even though he lasted the longest before being captured, had not contributed much to the brief fight, mainly having spent his time running away from Shego's plasma blasts.

Will Du angrily muttered something the others couldn't make up while he carefully touched the black eye he had obtained when he had tried to take Shego head on.

Jim and Tim themselves hadn't been able to do much either though; after Will had been knocked out they had tried to confuse the villainess by running around her, but a volley of plasma had quickly stopped their tactic.

"Well, I didn't know Shego would be working on closing off the caves," Ron told, then he walked to the cell door that consisted of vertical bars, "Rufus, are you okay buddy?"

The third member of Team Possible nodded from inside the transparent ball he was put in, Rufus had been the only one who had put up a real fight and managed to bite Shego's hand. His effort had been rewarded by a mouthful of plasma and a smack against the wall. And even though he recovered quickly, Shego had already caught him and put him in his own little cell.

The molerat had tried to gnaw his way out of the ball, but his teeth couldn't penetrate the rubbery material, and since the ball hung suspended from the ceiling by a rope, he couldn't go anywhere either.

"So what do we do now? Jim asked.

"We wait," Will said, "Dr. Director will no doubt soon hear from our situation and send a relief team."

"So they can get caught too," Tim muttered, "that'll work."

"But what did they do to KP?" Ron wondered out loud.

* * *

"Just captured the buffoon, that obnoxious GJ agent and Kimmie's twin brothers that you thought were clones," Shego said as she unceremoniously dropped their items in the corner of the lair, "No sign of princess though, and they don't seem to know where she is either."

"Okay, good…" Drakken mumbled distracted, "GHAAH, without that last part this stupid machine can't do anything, it can only shoot a stupid weak beam of light."

"Great," Shego muttered as she sat down in the couch, "So we have four prisoners we don't want and a machine that doesn't work, what more problems do we have?"

"We're still out of food," Drakken said, not noting the sarcasm in Shego's voice, "Could you get some?"

Shego was about to rudely respond when she figured that going to the supermarket was actually preferable to sitting here, doing nothing, "Fine, why not, it beats dying of boredom here."

"Good," Drakken was still completely focused on trying to fix the changeling machine, "You can use my new credit card, I haven't used it yet so it shouldn't bounce right away."

Shego grinned; this shopping trip might just have turned for the better. Even though there wouldn't be a staggering amount she could spend, it would be another great thing to annoy Drakken with.

* * *

Kim was bored, the walk up the mountain road was not really interesting and she constantly had to keep herself from chasing whatever hid behind the rocks, and she was starting to get hungry again.

Just when she contemplated hunting down something, Kim came face to face with a large male bobcat.

She could feel the hairs on her back stand up as she flattened herself to the ground, ear flat against her head.

The much larger feline looked down at her, seemingly thinking whether to chase her off or not wasting the energy to bother. Kim hoped for the last; even though her fighting skill could give her an advantage, the sheer size and strength difference would make it real difficult for her, not to mention that most of her fighting skills relied on her human form.

Unfortunately, the other cat deemed her an invader in his territory and charged. Kim jumped backwards and bolted up some rocks, hoping to shake off the bigger cat.

The bobcat kept chasing, however, and even managed to get a hit in. And even though the damage was limited to a bruise and the loss of a plum of hair, Kim felt more scared than when facing Shego and an army of henchmen; even Boran didn't match up to this. And the worst part was, she didn't even know whether it was her human side or her cat side being the most scared.

Finally, Kim managed to jump onto a higher rock that gave her a good position to ward off any more attacks by the bobcat. Not recognizing this tactical advantage, the bigger cat also jumped towards that rock, but got hit by Kim hard enough to lose his balance and fall down almost nine feet.

Growling, the beast circled Kim's position several times while she carefully followed him with her eyes. Eventually, seeing that there was no way he could attack the smaller cat again, the bobcat gave up and walked off, much to Kim's relief.

This time fortune seemed to be on her side again as she suddenly recognized the rock formation she had gone to a few days earlier when she had broken into Drakken's lair.

Internally smiling – cat's weren't that good at actually smiling – Kim climbed up the last part to Drakken's lair.

* * *

"Do you think GJ will come and help us?" Ron asked; they had been in their cell for a few hours now and besides Drakken passing by once to gloat, nothing had happened.

"They will come," Will Du insisted, "I managed to send a distress signal just before we were captured."

"How do you know it was actually sent out inside the cave?" Jim asked.

"Even Wade didn't try to send a Wadebot," Tim added.

"But at least we know they haven't got KP," Ron said; Drakken had been very confused when Ron had accused him of capturing Kim, although afterwards he did lay out his complete plan to use the changeling machine on Kim and turn her into a cat… once he managed to repair the device.

"But where would she be then?" Will questioned, "She's been gone from the grid for almost a full day now."

Even Rufus was losing hope; they were captured with no way of escaping, Kim was still gone and Drakken got closer and closer to his victory, they really needed a miracle to get out of this one.

"Mew," everyone looked up at the unexpected sound and noticed the familiar tortoiseshell cat walk into the cave where their cell was housed.

"How? What? When…" Ron stammered, "Where? Why?"

"Are you done yet?" Jim smirked, "So she followed us, this still doesn't help us much."

"Yeah, if she can't get the cell open, we're still stuck," Tim pointed out.

"Do you know this cat?" Will asked confused.

"She's been following us around," Ron told, "First I thought she was after Rufus… Rufus!"

The molerat looked uncertain at the cat that stood below his prison ball, ready to jump up the six feet to his height, suddenly he wasn't too sure she had meant it when she apologized.

Kim's jump took her barely high enough to Rufus' prison, but her claws found grip in the rubbery material and she managed to climb up until she faced the rope holding the ball up.

"_Gotta work on improving those jumps,_" Kim thought to herself, "_Well, time to find out how bad Rufus has it every time he frees us._"

Holding on to the ball with her front and back claws, Kim began to gnaw through the rope. And even though not designed for it, her sharp teeth quickly made their way through the line.

They fell down, and Kim deftly landed on her feet while Rufus bounced around a couple of times before he too came to a – dizzy – standstill.

"Watch out Rufus!" Ron called again, "She could still try to eat you."

Even Rufus didn't belief that anymore and he gladly accepted the cat's help when she pushed him over to the cell where Jim opened the ball.

"Great, now we just need to key for our cell," Tim smiled.

"Are you up for that buddy?" Ron asked.

Before Rufus could answer, Kim walked up to them and signaled Rufus that he could ride on her back.

As the two ran off, Will Du sighed, "We're putting our chances in the hands of a molerat and a cat, how deep have I sunk?"

Ron, Jim and Tim decided not to answer to that; they still had to live with him in the same cell at least for a little while.

* * *

During the run towards the main part of Drakken's lair, Rufus could get a good whiff of the cat's scent, "Kim?"

"_Finally,_" Kim came to a stop and turned to look at the molerat and gave him a small nod.

Rufus had an 'Oooh' moment and a grin appeared on his face; how could Ron not have seen this… how could he not have seen this. Chuckling, the molerat shook his head.

Shortly after, they arrived in the main part of the lair where Drakken was busy working on the changeling machine.

"GRAAH, why won't this work," Drakken cried out, stretching his painful neck after he'd been sitting bent over the device for too long. Unfortunately for Kim and Rufus, he caught their movement from the corner of his eyes, "It's the weasel thing… and a cat, Shego!"

Remembering that Shego was still out shopping – who could shop for that long? – Drakken called for his next helper, "Commodore Puddles, take care of that cat."

With a ferocious growl, the pink poodle fearlessly charged at the tortoiseshell cat and the molerat that was just jumping off her back. Initially, Kim was so surprised that her usual cat reaction to dogs kicked in and she made a run for it.

Meanwhile, Rufus managed to stay below the radar and he quickly located the key to the cells. Hoping Kim would be able to fend for herself, the naked molerat quickly brought the key back to Ron.

Kim dashed into the kitchen and jumped on top of the kitchen table before realization hit her, "_What am I doing? That dog is almost smaller than me."_

Commodore Puddles was standing against the counter, barking for all he was worth when suddenly a loud hiss announced a turn of the tables.

Even though the poodle was pretty tough due to a failed experiment Drakken had performed, he was no match against the ball of claws and teeth that hit him.

Hairs on her back and tail standing up, Kim attacked. And before Commodore Puddles could react, pieces of previously neatly trimmed pink fur were flying all around.

Drakken was about to see if his pet poodle had already captured and eaten the cat, when said dog came running back out of the kitchen, yipping in fear and chased by a black and red furry demon who had every intention of shredding his fur.

Drakken wanted to protect his dog, but he was also a bit afraid of the cat that somehow had grown twice the size when he had last seen it.

Picking up a broom, the villain ran towards the cat, "Leave Commodore Puddles alone!"

Instead of being chased away though, the cat turned its attention to Drakken and charged, claws extended.

"No, down, down!" Drakken yelled frantically when the cat dodged the broom and went for his face, "GHAAH! SHEGO!"

To his surprise, he got an answer, "I can't even let you alone for a few hours," Shego stood in the door opening, hold way too many shopping bags to justify a supermarket trip, "Hey, a kitty."

Ignoring Drakken, who had finally managed to pull the cat off him and was now caressing the claw marks on his face, Shego crouched down and held out her hand, "Here, Kitty Kitty, you're a cutie."

Kim had safely landed after Drakken had thrown her away from him and could just see Ron, Will and her brothers sneak into the main lair, on the way to the exit. Deciding to give them a chance to get away, she looked curiously at Shego, as if debating whether to approach.

The villainess took that as an incentive to close the distance to the cat while she voiced soothing words to not scare the cat away.

* * *

After Rufus had brought the key to the cell, he had wanted to tell Ron the good news, but Will Du had cut him off before he could say something, "Quick, open the door so we can get away before Shego gets back."

Of course, they were too late; Shego just entered before they could get away, but then the whole situation changed when the cat that helped them before decided to take on Drakken.

"This is our chance," Will said, "Shego is distracted, we can get out and call for reinforcements."

"Not without our stuff," Jim said.

"And the changeling machine," Tim added and the boys quickly sneaked over to the table where all their equipment was. Ron agreed and used the cover of some machinery to get to the changeling machine.

Before Will could even voice his complains, Jim and Tim had returned with their and his equipment. And before he could scold at them for being so careless, Ron returned with the changeling machine.

All he could do was let out a low growl, "Now can we get out of here?"

Meanwhile, Shego was still attempting to lure the cat towards her, and even Drakken was giving her a curious, almost slightly disturbed look."

"Come on kitty, do you like fish? I can buy you some fish," Shego coed, "Still got half a credit card to work through."

"Shego!" Drakken snapped, "That card was brand new, you can't limit it out all at once."

Shego stood up, ready to give a retort, when she noticed the previous prisoners gaping at her. Suddenly embarrassed, her aggressive nature took over again, "Yeah, so I like cats… wait a minute, Dr. D, when did the prisoners get out?"

"What?" now Drakken looked too, "Hey, you're supposed to be in your cell."

"As if," Jim taunted.

"You couldn't even keep a rock locked up," Tim laughed before the group ran out of the door."

"Shego, catch them!" Drakken ordered, but the roar of the Global Justice jet made that order pretty much obsolete.

"Didn't even took the keys of their vehicle?" Shego shook her head, "Seriously, I really can't leave you alone for more than an hour."

Before Drakken could come up with a reply, Shego's attention turned back to the cat that was about to walk out of the door, "Did the mean doctor scare you?" Then she quickly closed the door to prevent the cat from running out as well.

"That cat mauled Commodore Puddles and ruined my face," Drakken yelled, "I have his skin."

"Her, it's a she," Shego pointed out, "And you're leaving her alone, what did she do to you?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Drakken snapped, "She shredded Commodore Puddles' fur I had spent so much time trimming and she clawed all over me. And all because I told Commodore Puddles to chase her off."

Shego's look told him he should have better not told that last part.

"Wait a minute…" Shego thought back to an earlier conversation, "Didn't you say you wanted to have some cat eaten?"

"NO! No, you don't get it," Drakken backed away as Shego came at him, hands glowing, "I wanted to…"

"No more," Shego growled, "if I see you hurt that cat again, you're in for it."

Kim was enjoying the conversation a bit more than she should, and even though she still had to figure out a way out of here she was having a good time. She certainly had not expected Shego to react this way, but it was fun to see Drakken squirm.

Content with the situation, the tortoiseshell cat began to groom herself; standing up all hairs on your back did tend to make your fur messy.

Soon she was so caught up in smoothing out her fur and removing loose hairs that she didn't notice Shego walking up to her.

Kim let out a surprised meow when the green-skinned villainess picked her up, "There, now don't be afraid… I bet you're hungry."

Kim tried to squirm out of the woman's grip, but then Shego began to scratch between her ears, and that felt sooo good. It took Kim a moment to notice she had begun purring.

"You like that, don't you," Finally Kim knew where she knew that voice from; it sounded just like Miss. Go, "Do you like fish?"

"_Shego sure is a different person around cats,"_ Kim pondered as Shego carried her with her to the hover car, "_Well, maybe I can get away when Shego leaves the lair… after I've gotten something to eat."_

* * *

"We should have taken the cat with us as well," Ron contemplated as the group of four – five including Rufus – flew away from Drakken's lair, "She helped us so much."

"Shego seems able to protect her," Jim said.

"Yeah, and if she managed to get there, then she must be able to find her way home as well," Tim added.

"But that still leaves Miss. Possible," Will pondered while he piloted the craft, "Where could she be."

"What is it buddy?" Ron asked when Rufus frantically jumped up and down on his shoulder.

"Kim… cat…" Rufus chittered, and while the others couldn't really understand the molerat, Ron got a good idea, "What do you mean? Does KP know a cat…" realization struck, "KP is the cat!"

Rufus nodded, glad that he had finally been able to get it through to them.

"We have to turn around!" Ron pulled so hard on Will's shoulder that he almost made the agent lose control of the plane.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed, there should be one or two more chapters to go.


	4. Shego's Shock

Thanks everyone for reviewing, I hope you like the end of this story.

Shego is in for a bit of a shock when she finds out about Kim.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Shego's shock**

"OW! GHAAAH!" Drakken whined as he put disinfectant on his face, "Why does it have to hurt so much?"

Just as he carefully applied the alcohol-drenched cotton to his cheek again, the door burst open.

"YEEAAAOOOWW!" the blue villain screamed when he splashed half the bottle of disinfectant over his face.

Paying no heed to the villain's cries, Ron walked up to Drakken, "Where is KP?"

At first, the question did not register as Drakken out-screamed Ron's words, but then he noticed the group standing in front of him.

"Shego, they came back, we can catch them again… oh," Suddenly becoming aware that he was alone, Drakken backed up a bit, "Uhm… no hard feelings, right?"

"Where is KP?" Ron restated his question, "What did you do to her?"

Drakken looked confused, "Kim Possible wasn't here, only you. What are you talking about?"

Sighing in annoyance – it was taking him way too long – Will Du took over, "Miss. Possible has been changed into a cat, the very cat that was here in the lair about ten minutes ago, where is she now?"

Drakken took the information in for a moment, and then began to laugh, "So I did succeed. Kim Possible, changed into a little harmless kitty… no wait…" feeling his scratches burn again Drakken broke off his rant, "But still, my plan succeeded," he then gloated weakly.

Seeing four persons still waiting for an answer, and one of them ready to forcefully drag it out of him, Drakken brought his mind back on track, "Shego took her, said something about having fish… fishes? Anyway, she couldn't have gotten…"

Drakken stopped when he noticed he had been abandoned again; all he could hear was the roar of the GJ jet as it took off again, "Why can't anyone just wait for me to finish my sentences?"

* * *

"You must have been starving, or you really like fish," Shego said as she softly scratched the cat's back while she watched her practically devour the herring, the villainess picked up another piece, "Do you want some more?"

Kim couldn't belief how delicious herring tasted; sure, as a human she liked some fish on occasion, but now it was pure bliss. Add to that the fact that Shego really knew how to pet a cat and Kim was in cat heaven.

"_If this keeps going on for a little longer, I may never want to change back," _Kim thought to herself. Of course, that brought back the knowledge that she really had to get back to Ron and Jim and Tim before Shego took her who-knows-where. But she still had to think of a way to get away without Shego noticing.

Fortunately, that problem was solved easily, "Put down the herring and step away from the cat!"

Seeing four persons, one molerat and a cat looking at him weirdly, Ron reigned in a bit, "Or, eh… just hand over the cat."

Shego picked up the cat protectively, "Who says it's your cat? And who says I even care?"

Jim and Tim shook their head at the absurdity, "Just let Kim go, okay, today has been weird enough."

Shego frowned, "Okay… why did you name the cat after pumpkin?"

"The cat is pumpkin… I mean, KP is the cat," Ron told.

"WHAT?" in shock, Shego dropped the cat and Kim, after landing neatly on her feet quickly walked over to Ron and her brothers.

"KP, you're back," Ron smiled happily, "Let's get you changed back to normal, okay?"

Kim hopped in Ron's waiting arms and the group walked back to the GJ jet where Will was impatiently waiting. Shego still stood in the same spot as they had left her, "P-p-p-princess… c-c-cat…"

* * *

"Okay Wade," Ron said after the Kimmunicator had finished its scan of Kim, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"As far as I can see, the combination of being shot with the changeling machine's beam and the electrical shock afterwards while holding the core chip managed to pull the trick," Wade explained, "That's what changed Kim into a cat."

"Can we change it back?" Jim asked.

"We do have the changeling machine," Tim told, "and the core chip is plugged back in."

"Just let me check…" the tech genius looked at his screens for a moment, "Seems fine to me."

"Let's do it," Ron said and placed the cat in the middle of the small clearing they would use to change Kim back, "Ready to become human again KP?"

"_You betcha," _Kim grinned inwardly, to the others she showed her best nod.

Jim aimed the changeling machine and fired at the cat, but nothing happened.

"Okay…" he frowned, "something went wrong."

"Can't we do this in the Global Justice facility," Will Du asked, "I mean, Shego is still around and Dr. Drakken might come after us as well."

Ron shrugged, "Shego seems catatonic and Drakken isn't really a threat, the sooner we turn KP back, the better."

Meanwhile, Wade had been looking into the problem, "It seems the moment you wanted to turn Kim back, she emanated a signal that disrupted the beam… I think her Kimmunicator had been absorbed into the change as well and when we tried to revert the process the signal became active again."

"We can solve that," Tim aimed the silicone phase disruptor at Kim as well, "This should quiet the signal during the change."

"That could work," Wade frowned thoughtfully, "it might slow the process though."

Just as the twins aimed the respective devices at Kim, a new voice joined in, "Not so fast!"

All looked up to see Drakken in another of his hover cars, holding up a strange device he clearly concocted just yet, "Now I, Dr. Drakken, will turn Kim Possible into an innocent little kitty."

"Dude, she's already a cat," Ron pointed out.

"I meant one that couldn't harm me," Drakken scowled, but during the distraction, Jim and Tim had already shot Kim with the changeling machine and the silicone phase disruptor and an orange glow was surrounding her as her shape became larger and more human-like.

"Hah, you devices are not powerful enough," Drakken ranted, "I run my transformer right from the hover car's generator."

And then Drakken shot at Kim as well, adding to the mess of energy surrounding her. It took only a moment before the hover car sank to the ground, completely devoid of energy.

"Oh… didn't think of that," Drakken muttered as his only way of escape was suddenly cut off, "But my plan worked, Kim Possible is now only a mere kitten."

A deafening roar belied that statement when the energy corona dissipated and showed a full-sized tiger.

"Mommy…" Drakken whimpered before running off as fast as he could.

* * *

"_This is getting annoying,"_ Kim thought; she knew she was still more or less a cat, but she felt a lot bigger now. The energy field had shielded her from most of the conversation, so the first thing she saw when she could see again was Drakken running away faster than she had ever seen him – sans perhaps the time she and Shego had been mind controlled and the villainess wanted a little revenge.

Turning her head and looking at herself, Kim noticed some huge changes, the main one being her size, "_I'm a tiger now?_" she wasn't sure whether this was an improvement or not.

"Okay… this is a set-back?" Ron looked at the others, "Now what do we do?"

"Just restart the process," Wade told, "unless you want to have a little fun first."

* * *

During his mad dash, Drakken almost ran over Shego, "Shego, good, we have to get out of here, Kim Possible has…"

He was interrupted when Shego pulled him down so they were face to face and looked at him with wide eyes, "Possible was the cat."

"Yeah, uh… okay…" Drakken blinked confused while Shego continued staring at him, "Shall we get out of here?" he glanced back only to see Ron walking up to them… with a tiger alongside him.

"Do you like to play a game of cat and mouse?"

Drakken grabbed Shego and shoved her into the hover car she had taken when she had left, then he jumped into the driver's seat and sped off.

"You know, you can be pretty mean," Jim remarked as the others joined Ron.

"Yeah, we could learn a thing or two from you," Tim grinned.

* * *

"Okay, no more changing people into animals."

"Definitely, never that again."

Drakken and Shego sat on each side of the control panel they tended to use as a table, not really wanting to say anything more, the pain and shock just weren't funny anymore.

"Just to make sure, no more changing people into animals… ever!"

"Yes, no more of that."

"Definitely."

* * *

On the ride home in the Global Justice jet, Kim leaned into Ron; changing her back after having scared off Drakken and Shego had been easy and Will had pretty much been forced to return them to their home.

"Ron?"

"What is it KP?"

Kim leaned her head a bit more on Ron's shoulder, "Could you scratch me behind my ears?"

END

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this little story, I sure did writing it. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
